


Dinner Date

by Korkyra



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dinner, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra
Summary: Dinner date and gift exchange.Jason suspects his boss is making his work hours up. Kon can't agree with him on that and helps him with the math.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Dinner Date

"I was supposed to have this shift." Jason says, putting down his glass of that rosé he got Kon, who insisted on opening it, as he checks the contents of the pan, simmering over low heat. 

Kon's seated at the counter with an amused smile, leaning his head on his hand, his own glass in his other hand. 

"Did your boss threaten you with your hours again?" He teases, taking a sniff.

Their dinner smelled amazing.

"I'm starting to think he's making them up." Jason frowns, peeking into the oven just under the stove. "No way I have that much hours this early in the month."

Kon let out a small snort.

"No offence, I think he's still trying to sort out the hours you had piled up last year. And last January."

That made the older between the two think for a moment.

"Okay, so maybe I did." He admits, calculating his shifts. "Yeah, I probably did."

Not his fault his shifts end up in overtime. They don't exactly call him and the team in for stolen lollipops.

"Anyway, they kicked me out this morning so I had time to get some shopping done and that's why I'm cooking."

"You're spoiling me." Kon says, leaning in to taste the bit Jason offers a him.

"I like cooking." Jason adds, adding a pinch of salt. "You like my cooking."

"I see that as win." He smiles.

"Mhm." Kon raises a brow. "The home made chocolate, the flowers, the wine, and now you're cooking, too."

"I like spoiling you." Jason laughs. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"So you admit it."

"Yes."

"Then you won't object to this." Kon smiles as he slips off the chair to get to his jacket hanging in the entry.

Jason follows a his movement until he disappears around the corner, look lingering on his behind just a little. He really liked those jeans on Kon.

He was also slightly curious about his boxers, too. Kon had an interesting collection of those and to this day Jason had no idea how he fitted them into his skin tight costume.

"For you." Kon walks in with a gift of his own.

"Where do you keep those things?" Jason asks, accepting the box. "What's in it?"

"Open it."

"Over the stove or...?"

"... Maybe not over the stove."

"Alright." Jason turns the box over, carefully.

The weight is somewhat familiar, even if he can't make out the exact shape. Kon wouldn't exactly get him a weapon, although he can't be that sure with him. He's had aces up his sleeves when no one expected them.

... Tempting, but no.

Probably not this time. It was something else.

"No way." Jason mutters, eyes wide.

Kon almost imploded.

Wiping his hands on the kitchen towel, he sets it down and reaches the into the box. In it, was the complete collection of Jane Austen's works.

_All first edition._

"I can't take this-" He starts, but Kon has other ideas.

"Sure you can." The younger says, happy to see the face Jason's making. "You'll take it for the sheer amount of negotiations I went through through to get them."

That, and the drawing projects he's taken up for the last three months for the trade. His dad offered to help him get it, and he did wish he'd taken him up on that offer at three in the morning over a painstaking detail of a stained glass idea he's had but no, this was more rewarding.

"Kon, I-"

"I'm glad you like it." He leans over, kissing him on the cheek before taking up the lid and stirring the contents of it lightly.

He did love Jason's cooking.


End file.
